On the Edge
by Strife4908
Summary: Maka pulled back slightly, prepared to give Soul the regular lecture, but he speaks first, stopping her in her tracks –"Who are you?" Oneshot slight SoMa My first Soul Eater fic.


**A/N: It's been a super long time since I've decided to write any type of story, so I'm sorry if my skills are a little rusty. I've had this idea for over a year now, and I had part of it written and finally decided to finish it. It's also been an insanely long time since I've had any exposure to Soul Eater, so trying to remember stuff was a little difficult, but I think I managed quite well. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
**

* * *

**On the Edge**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Maka was through being polite. Why was she always the last to know? People were already whispering about it in the hallways! She sprinted through corridor after corridor, pushing people in her path. Normally she would be saying 'excuse me' or 'pardon me', behaving like a straight A student should. Not this time. If what she heard was true, then there was no time to waste.

Maka had been studying in the library when Tsubaki had found her. Soul and Black*Star had teamed up against Kid again, determined to beat him this time.

'_Seriously how dumb can you get?' _Maka pondered. Any other time she would have just blown it off, boys would be boys, but according to Tsubaki, Soul was in bad shape. Rumors were flying that he was on his death bed. There was no way that could be true, but Kid had been on edge lately, if Soul and Black*Star had pushed him enough… She didn't want to think about it. She knew what Kid was capable of especially if he was pissed. Tears began to fall, and she wiped them away with her sleeve. The blonde put all her energy into her legs, forcing them to go faster.

Maka finally reached the infirmary and burst through the door. She found Soul right away. He was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, and an IV was attached to his arm.

The breath she had been holding slowly let out when she realized he was conscious. Soul slowly made his way into a sitting position, wincing as he did so. "Soul!" she screams, ecstatic to find him alive.

She ran towards her silver-haired partner, embracing him lightly, not wanting to reopen any injuries. She pulled back slightly, prepared to give him the regular lecture, but he speaks first, stopping her in her tracks –"Who are you?" His words make her falter, causing her to take a few steps back, shock evident on her face.

"Soul…" her voice was barely a whisper. "This isn't funny," she responded, slightly louder. The look on Soul's face told her he wasn't joking. He's utterly confused and staring at her as if she were a stranger. "Soul –" Maka starts again, but the appearance of another person stops her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. It's getting late and Soul needs his rest," the nurse informs her. The blonde stole a glance at the window and was appalled to find darkness had set in, and the moon had shown its face.

"Oh, okay," was all she managed to say. She turned to leave, fighting back tears that welled up in her eyes. As she closed the door, the blonde leaned her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She held her face in her hands as the tears started to flow. How could Soul not remember her? Did Kid really do that much damage? Maka slowly rose to her feet. Maybe he just needed to sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would be all better.

Her optimism gave her enough strength to head back home, knowing there was nothing she could do for him right now. She crawled into bed, attempting to get some sleep. However, the feat was impossible. Maka was restless all night. How could she possibly sleep with her partner in this condition? Her mind began to wonder, and she couldn't help but think that is was her fault. She should have been there to make sure nothing happened. She was his meister after all. Frustration coursed through her. It wasn't just the fight with Kid, during all of their battles he was always the one to save her, and now when he's the one in trouble, she couldn't do a thing to help him. The blonde screamed in her pillow, as more tears came. Maka had been crying a lot lately, which frustrated her more. Was she that useless? She rolled over, and stared at the ceiling as the hours passed and night gradually turned into day.

**X~*~X**

Eyelids fluttered open as Maka awoke. How she managed to gain any sleep at all, Shinigami only knows. The morning passed in a blur as she went through her usual routine. After breakfast she headed to the academy, butterflies building in her stomach. If he still didn't remember her, she didn't know what she would do. Soul was her weapon, her partner. They had been together for far too long, she may even lov – no, she shook her head as if to rid herself of such thoughts.

On the way to the infirmary, Maka literally bumped into Tsubaki. "Oh, sorry," the blonde apologized as she rose her head. Maka had been zoning out and hadn't noticed she had been staring at the ground while walking. "Tsubaki!" the meister exclaimed, "How is Black*Star doing?"

The raven-haired woman smiled at her, "He's fine. A few bumps and bruises here and there, but nothing he can't handle." Maka forced a smile, and Tsubaki frowned down at her, "Maka what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Tsubaki you never miss anything do you?" Maka sighs before continuing, "I'm happy that Black*Star is okay, believe me I am, but Soul…" her emerald eyes shifted back towards the ground.

"Maka I don't understand, Soul's just fine. In fact, I think he fared better than Black*Star."

Maka's head snapped back up, her eyes widening. "What?" she sputtered, "I saw Soul yesterday, he was bandaged up and –" she couldn't finish her statement, the memory hurt too much.

"Well he's fine now. I'm pretty sure I just saw him with Black*Star a little bit ago."

'_No way,' _Maka's brain was jumbled with conflicting thoughts. '_Maybe all he needed was some rest after all. If he's with Black*Star that must mean his memory has returned, right?' _ "Tsubaki, where did you see Soul?" her voice was urgent, she had to see for herself.

"I think they were headed to class," Tsubaki replied, holding her chin as she thought.

"What?" the blonde stole a glance at a nearby clock, and her emerald eyes widened when she realized that if she didn't kick it into gear she would be late. Maka performed an about-face and sprinted down the hallway.

"Maka wait," Tsubaki called after her. The meister ignored her. She wasn't going to be late for class, and she had to see for herself that Soul was alright. When she reached the classroom door, she hesitated, inhaling deeply before sliding the wooden door open. Her eyes slowly scanned the room, before landing on a familiar silver-haired boy a few rows down.

He had on his citrus shirt with ebony jacket, a dark band in his hair. She studied him carefully. Soul seemed to be alright, and he was chatting with Black*Star, so maybe he had gotten his memory back after all. Maka cautiously strolled over to him, still on edge.

"You're actually on time for class once. I must say I'm impressed Soul," Maka chanted as she got closer to him. He was released from medical care, so he must be back to normal, right? The weapon turned around, crimson eyes meeting emerald ones.

"You again. Awfully persistent aren't you? What do you have a crush on me or something? I'm sorry but I don't sign autographs," Soul crossed his arms while a smirk grew on his face. Maka's jaw dropped, astonishment evident on her face. Black*Star on the other hand, burst into obnoxious laughter, patting Soul on the back. "Now run along little girl," Soul continued, shooing her with his hand, "I don't have time for you."

"Now Soul, that's not very nice. Maka's been worried sick about you, and you treat her like a stranger." Tsubaki had caught up and was standing behind the blonde. Utter confusion spread across Soul's face, causing horror to strike his meister. His reaction caught Tsubaki off guard as well, "Soul, don't you remember her? Maka's your meister."

It was Soul's turn to be astonished, "HER?! That flat-chest, pigtailed, fangirl?!" Maka fought the urge to chop him. Even without his memory of her, he was still as infuriating as ever. "Tsubaki you must be joking!" Maka stumbled back a few steps, her hands rising to cover the expression on her face. Wait… he remembered Black*Star and Tsubaki, but not her. Was she the only one he lacked memory of?

"I'm not joking Soul. You've been partners for quite a while now," Tsubaki hesitated before adding the last part, "You live together too."

"WHAT?!" Soul exclaimed. Maka winced; you couldn't fake that kind of shock. "There's no way a cool guy like me lives with her." He eyed his meister, disgust growing on his face. Black*Star had finally stopped laughing before chiming in.

"Soul you really don't remember her? Man this is some serious stuff." Stein chose that moment to enter the room, asking everyone to take their seats so he could start. Maka chose a seat a little ways away from Soul, Tsubaki joining her.

"I'm sure this is just temporary. Once Soul goes home all his memories of you will come rushing back, you'll see." The weapon's attempt at comforting Maka caused the blonde to force a smile.

"I really hope so Tsubaki. I really hope so."

**X~*~X**

The entire day passed by insanely slow, and when it came time to go home, Maka's butterflies returned. What would happen if Soul got there and still didn't remember her? Would he want to move out? Would she lose him forever? The approach of a crimson-eyed individual shook her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go pigtails." Maka nodded in return, not being able to find any words. The duo walked the distance in silence, darkness surrounding them. An eternity later, they reached the front door. Hesitantly, Maka unlocked it, swinging the door wide. They stepped in as Soul's eye scanned the dimly lit room. He stopped when he spotted the baby grand piano in the corner. Maka had recently gotten him the piano, having loved the way his fingers ghosted across the keys as the beautiful melody would fill the room. Without a word, Soul headed towards the instrument and began to play. Maka recognized the tune instantly. It was the first song he had played for her, and she struggled not to cry. Successfully holding back her tears, she approached the musician.

"It's beautiful," she managed to say.

"Thanks," he replied. He finished the song before speaking again, "You know, I remember this place and everything in it, but I can't seem to remember you. Everything else is as clear as day, but you….nothing." Soul glances up, locking his eyes with hers.

"Sorry." This made him chuckle.

"For what? I'm the one with the messed up memory, not you." Maka didn't have a response for this. The silence was broken when Soul's stomach began to growl.

"I suppose I should start supper, huh?"

"Sure." Soul still seemed hesitant around her, but the meister ignored this. She headed to the kitchen to prepare one of Soul's favorite dishes: spaghetti with meat sauce and cheesy bread. He once called it a foreign delicacy. As she finishes cooking her weapon approaches. His eyes grow wide as he spots the food. "How did you –" he stops as realization hits him. "That's right. I don't remember you, but you remember me." In turn, Maka gives him a soft smile.

"It's okay," she mutters.

They ate in silence, both struggling to find words to say. What did someone say in a situation like this? Soul grunted in frustration as he slammed his utensils on the table. "I'm going to my room," his tone was fierce as he rose. "Thanks for the food, it was good," his tone was softer this time, and the weapon slowly closed his door before it clicked. Maka was caught off guard. Soul rarely gave her compliments, but she could tell he was really trying to remember. The blonde rose to her feet as well, cleaning up the dishes before heading to her room. She studied for a few hours before crawling into bed, hoping tomorrow would bring a brighter day.

**X~*~X**

Unfortunately, the next day was no different. Soul hadn't miraculously regained his memories in the night, which made getting ready in the morning that much more awkward. They managed to get through the day without too much trouble. Even the next few weeks weren't that bad. However, Soul was getting no closer to remembering Maka. She could tell her partner was slowly distancing himself away from her, and the blonde knew it was only a matter of time before he moved out and ended their partnership. Maka had spent the past week or so trying to accept it, but the thought still burned a hole in her chest.

"Hey, Maka?" he finally stopped calling her 'pigtails' "I'm gonna go hang with Black*Star for a while, so you don't have to make me food."

"Oh, okay," she replies. He nods and leaves her alone with her thoughts. With nothing better to do, the meister decides to clean their place up a bit. She spends the next few hours cleaning, giving herself a mental pat on the back when finished. She decides to hop in the shower feeling a need to be clean again. As she lathers her hair, Maka's thoughts go back to the possibility of Soul leaving her. If he did decide to go, what would she do? She thought long and hard before giving up. When the time came, she would deal with it. However, for now she would just appreciate his company.

The water turns off, and she steps out of the shower, about to grab her towel when she freezes. Standing in the doorway, face flush and dumbstruck, was Soul, and she had nothing covering her body. She screams, grabs a nearby book, and chucks it at him. The book makes contact with his head, knocking Soul out of his daze as he scurries out of the bathroom.

"Shit Maka who keeps a dictionary in the bathroom?" he hollers at her. She sighs, ignoring his comment, and grabs the towel. She dresses and heads towards the living room, finding her partner on the couch. "You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

"Not unless you give me reason to," she retorts. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to hang with Black*Star."

"He's off with Tsubaki on some assignment, so I came back. I didn't expect you to be in the shower." Maka's face flushes at his words. "But I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm exhausted." As if to reinforce his statement, a yawn escapes the weapon's lips. Maka nods in response and decides to go to bed as well.

**X~*~X**

She awoke the next morning to the smell of…bacon? Was Soul actually making breakfast? The blonde jumped out of bed and trotted toward the kitchen finding her partner making chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. _'What got into him?' _ She pondered. Soul turned to her, read the confusion on her face, and answered her unspoken question.

"I figured it was the least I could do after what happened last night. Besides I figured if Spirit found out he would kill me, and chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite right?" Maka straightened her posture, looking at him intently. She didn't remember ever telling him about her favorite foods, and he knew the name of her father. Could it be possible? Her eyes lit up with hope. Soul grinned at her, before yet again answering her unspoken question. "Yeah, I remember. You, us…everything."

In an instant, she was in his arms, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she repeated his name over and over again. "But how?" she manages after letting all her tears fall.

"I think it was when you hit me with the dictionary. You hadn't chopped me since the fight with Kid right? I honestly think that's the hardest you've ever hit me." A fit of giggles overcomes the blonde, and she buries her head in Soul's chest. He pulls her closer before whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry for what I put you through these past few weeks. You're my meister, and I'll always be here to protect you. I won't ever leave." He holds her close, softly kissing her on the forehead. He pulls back before speaking again, "Oh and you are just as flat-chested as you look." He smirks.

MAKA CHOP!

"REALLY?! THE FRYING PAN?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. It was the only way I could think of ending it, and I'm worried it seems a bit rushed. Oh well. **


End file.
